


Покерът и историята са интересна комбинация

by Otakutroicata



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Allen Walker, Minor Character Death, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence
Language: Български
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakutroicata/pseuds/Otakutroicata
Summary: Елена Уалкър,загубила баща си, е оставена в грижите на нейния кръстник, Крос Мариан. Утеха са й нейните приятели и влизането й в гимназията ще я доведе до нови открития за миналото.I plan to translate it into English someday. Also i am not updating often.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог:Честит рожден ден, Елена Уалкър

Зимата през 1998 година беше една от най-студените от 5 години насам. На Коледа температурите паднаха с още около 10 градуса. Гражданите на Ню Йорк предпочитаха уюта на домовете или малките си апартаменти пред това да станат снежни човеци. Но имаше хора, които бяха излязли да пазаруват за коледната трапеза в последния момент. Един от тези нещастни хорица беше Мана Уалкър. Причината му да закъснява беше, че няма семейство, с което да сподели този светъл празник. Майка му, Катерина, починала преди 10 години. Макар и на 26 години, младежът имал отчаяна нужда от съвета й. Друг близък човек бил близнакът му Неа, но с него не се беше виждал от 6 години.  
Историята беше така- близнаците, Мануел и Нелио Елхарар, родени в дома на най-скритата и могъща европейска мафиотска група:"Кланът на Ной", бяха наследници на графът на групата- Адам Елхарар,наричан още Хилядолетният граф, и неговата съпруга, но за съжаление жената била убита от наемни убийци и тогава 4-месечните бебета трябвало да бъдат тайно дадени за осиновяване, с цел да бъдат запазени. Така пеленачетата попаднали в ръцете на вдовицата Катерина Ева Кампбел. Тя ги дарила с имената Мана Дарвин Кампбел и Неа Доминик Кампбел. Тя се грижела за тях като нейни собствени, дори не им казала, че са осиновени.  
Момчетата били изключително умни, гордост за училището и майка си. Неа имал талант за свирене на пиано, а по-големият Мана имал талант да разсмива хората, като се гримирал и обличал като пиеро. Живеели добре и не се оплаквали от нищо.  
Но малко след 13 им рожден ден баща им ги намерил и решил да си ги прибере. Съответно Неа и Мана имали смесени чувства относно това. От една страна, те били предадени и излъгани от премълчаването на осиновената им майка,но от друга, били развълнувани и искали да разберат за тяхното забравено семейство.  
Преместили се и заживели в главната къща в Лондон и година по-късно Адам решил да включи наследниците си в семейния бизнес. Неа харесал силата, която получил, а Мана не искал да има нищо общо с това. Катерина се разболяла от рак и Мана се преместил отново, за да се грижи за нея. Неа все още се чувствал предаден и не искал да я вижда.  
Болестта надделяла и на Катерина не й оставало дълго. Тя настояла да стои в дома й, защото била ината като бивол. Мана примолил брат си да дойда, защото знаел, че присъствието на брат му ще я зарадва изключително много:  
-Тя пита за теб, знаеш ли?  
-Хмм, сигурно не е така. Тя е добра в лъжите!-смееше се той.  
-Много си коравосърдечен, тя те отгледа.  
-Аха, както кажеш.  
Мана го убедил трудно.  
Катя била щастлива да го види и го помоли да изсвири неговата песен-първата песен, която някого бе композирал. Мелодията изпълнила жената с нови сили и припявала заедно с музиката. Мана забелязал и, че привидното спокойствие, което показвал брат му, можело да се срине.  
Няколко дни след това тя почина и двете момчета били раздрани от мъка. Неа се заровил в работите на мафията, а Мана търсел начин да изчезне.  
Сега той беше сам. Играеше ролята на Мана Уалкър добре. Но това не означаваше, че не му беше самотно. Неговото внимание се отвлече от една жена, която се блъсна в него. Това доведе до падането и на двамата. Отърси се от шока и се огледа. Жената изглеждаше позната, но чак когато вдигна лицето си успя да я разпознае напълно. Сребърните очи на младата жена бяха изпъкнали и изпълнени със страх, причината неясна, а лицето набръчкано, все едно изпитваше болка. Мана реши да й привлече вниманието:  
-Алина...това ти ли си?-не можеше да повярва, че виждаше приятелката си от детинство. Жената не му отговори, а само се преви от болка:  
-Ей, какво ти е?  
Алина го погледна умолително и едва промълви:  
-Закарай ме в болницата...моля...-след като изрече тези думи тя припадна.  
Мана изпадна в паника и трудно успя да я отнесе до колата си. Караше колкото бързо можеше и я закара в най-близката болница в района. Лекарите я приеха бързо. Като я слагаха на носилката и й разкопчаха якето и тогава забеляза, че всъщност коремът й беше надут. Не знаеше какво да мисли, можеше само да чака, за да се увери, че всичко е наред и да научи отговорите на въпросите си.  
Три-четири часа по-късно лекарите излязоха:  
-Докторе, какво стана? Всичко ли мина по план?  
-Да, не се притеснявайте! Майката и бебето са живи и здрави, нямат увреждания. Честито, господине, дъщеря ви е прекрасна!  
Мана искаше да изчисти недоразумението, но се отказа. Любопитството го гвождеше повече. Болничната стая изглеждаше като нормална болнична стая-стените бяха бели и разни мебели за седене бяха разпръснати. В средата стоеше леглото, в което лежеше приятелката му и едно розово вързопче се разполагаше в ръцете й. Алина люшкаше малкото същество и на лицето й се четеше удовлетвореност и любов. Той взе един стол и седна до нея.  
-Прекрасна е!-изрази с радост Мана.-Баща й ще бъде много горд.  
Майката свали леко усмивката си.  
-Вероятно няма. Брат ти се интересува повече от мафиотски интриги, отколкото от семейство и деца.-каза тя с тъга.  
-Неа е бащата? Но той е чак в Лондон, нали? А ти всъщност защо си тук, а не там?  
Алина била историчка и работила в Националният музей, а когато не била там, тя отговаряла за историческия отдел в библиотеката. Обожавала работата си, а не по-малко обожавала по-малкия близнак. Неа и Алина били сродни души от детинство и заедно те се допълвали, както никой не би могъл. Неа бил буен и енергичен, а Алина по като Мана, спокойна и свита. Много често хората си мислели, че той и тя ще свършат заедно, но по-големия близнак виждал момичето като негова по-малка сестра и нищо повече. В годините жестокостта стегнала сърцето на брат му, макар че към своята любима никога не показвал тази своя страна. За него тя била целият му свят.  
-Неа се промени много откакто замина, Мани. Понякога дори не можех да позная до кого си лягам, поне в нощите, в които решеше да си легне. Занимава се с много опасни работи и много често не се прибираше няколко вечери подред и никога нищо не знаех-дали е добре, или нещо му беше станало, нямаше как да разбера това. Живеех в постоянен страх и за себе си и за него. Когато разбрах, че съм бременна, изпаднах в нервна криза. 'Това дете ще бъде прокълнато' си мислех постоянно. Една вечер го сварих вкъщи и настоях да проведем сериозен разговор. Казах му да спре и да се покрие, няма да получи нищо друго освен нещастие, ако продължава така. Той ми отвърна, че това не ме интересува и да си гледам работата. Оттам започнахме да се караме и той си стегна един сак. Напусна с думите, че жени като мен има много наредени пред прага му.  
По лицето й се стичаха сълзи и падаха върху кърпата на новореденото. Мана беше гневен на Неа, но нямаше какво да направи. Той се превръщаше в нещо чудовищно, което отблъскваше всичко скъпо. Малкото спеше, приспано от майчиния глас. Малко след това тя продължи да говори:  
-Трябваше да се махна от Англия, не можех повече да издържам това напрежение. Срещнах се с Крос и уредихме нещата. Аз вече не съществувах и заминах за Америка. И сега съм тук.  
Вътрешно мъжът благодарил на стария си приятел и съученик, Крос Мариан, че беше помогнал и на нея. Крос Мариан бил генерал в армията, но имал много връзки и помагал на различни хора с емиграции и смяна на самоличности. В гимназията общували много, но той и Неа никога не се разбирали, по една причина или друга. Крос постоянно се опитвал да покаже своята сила и мощ над хората. Купонясването му било в кръвта и гледал всичко да е така, както го иска. Сегашната му позиция в живота му отивала.  
Вниманието и на двамата възрастни беше привлечено от плача на новороденото момиченце. За мъжа това малко същество беше неговата племенница, дъщеричката на близнака му. Животът й нямал да бъде лек, това можеше да се предскаже. Поривът му да я поеме в ръцете си беше огромен и не можеше да се стърпи.  
-Мила, ще ми позволиш ли да я взема за малко?-Айлийн му я подаде и Мана изпадна в екстаз. Люшкаше я нежно и й бърбореше разни думички.-Решила ли си как ще я наречеш?  
-Елена-каза с повече радост младата майка.-Тя ще бъде светлината в мрачния ми живот. Нейното съществуване е доказателство, че от нещо зло може да се появи нещо прекрасно!-усмивката й беше спокойна и мирна.  
Мана продължи да я посещава в болницата. На последния ден той отиде да й помогне да опакова и да я закара, за да не използва такси. Двамата имаха такъв разговор:  
-Ам...Мани...?  
-Мхм?-кимна й също, за да знае, че я слуша.  
-Мога ли да те помоля да се запишеш като биологичен баща на Елена? Знам, че може би ще бъде по-безопасно името ти да не се появява в допълнителна документация, но ако нещо ми се случи, искам да знам, че някой ще се погрижи истинки за нея.  
Той нямаше против, разбира се. Той вече обичаше Елена като своя и щом брат му нямало да бъде до нея, поне той можеше.  
Няколко месеца по-късно Алина и бебето се преместиха в провинцията. Когато Мана имаше време ги посещаваше за няколко дни в месеца. Винаги им изпращаше пари, за да им помага. Всеки празник беше с тях и не чувстваше самота. Малката Елена беше голяма пакостница. Когато се научи да ходи, започна да крие разни предмети за раздразнението на двамата възрастни. Друго, което обичала да прави бе да се нашари с гримовете на майка си и да се преструва на клоун. Алина не можела да й се сърди, дъщеря й била очарователна. Мана й се радваше от сърце и му напомняше на неговите младини, когато животът беше само една игра.  
Крос Мариан се появи изневиделица в Ню Йорк, лятото на 2001 година. И каква радост беше за 29-годишният мъж да получи за подарък едно конско:  
-ТИ МАЛОУМЕН ЛИ СИ ИЛИ СИ ПРОСТО МНОГО ЛУД, А? Казах ти, името да не ти се появява никъде повече, но ти не слушаш! Започвам да си мисля и, че си глух!-генерал Мариан тъпчеше нервно по килима в апартамента и фучеше наляво надясно. Мана стоеше в креслото си, необезпокоен и пийваше ментов чай.  
-Крос, приятелю, защо поне не седнеш? Главата започва да ми се вие.  
-Ще ти дам аз едно завиване! Не осъзнаваш ли в каква опасност постаняш не само твоето малоумно съществуване, но и на курвата и копелето на онзи психопат!  
Генералът падна на земята тежко. Ударът нанесен от другия мъж го зашемети и изненада, тъй като Мана бил пацифист и мислеше, че няма топките да го удари.  
-Първо, нямаш право да говориш така за моето семейство. Второ, знам, че съм безразсъден в някои ситуации, но всичко е от добро чувство. Трето, те не са в опасност, аз ги пазя.-Мана пак седна в креслото си и отпи голяма глътка от чая си.-Тъй като си тук, искам да ми направиш една услуга-ще станеш ли кръстник на детето ми?  
-Ти базикаш ли се? В онзи чай да няма нещо допълнително?  
-Говоря сериозно! Няма кого другиго да помоля!  
-И молиш точно мен? По дяволите, Мана, не ме вкарвай в тази смотана благотворителна кауза! Не искам да съм част от нея! Не ми се занимава с това!  
-Както когато не ти се занимаваше с мен освен когато трябваше да ти пиша домашните или извън спалнята. Благодарен съм ти, че ме измъкна от "дупката на ада", но веднъж в живота си направи нещо безкористно и то без да мислиш за собственото си его и облага, мътните те взели!  
Двамата мъже се гледаха съсредоточено, неотделящи погледи един от друг. Генералът не издържа и се преви от смях, другият мъж също се засмя.  
-Ахаха, толкова си старомоден!  
-А ти си ужасен човек!  
Мъжете продължиха да спорят, отвориха бутилка вино и съответно едно доведе до друго и така чак до сутринта. И все пак Крос склони към идеята-трудно можеше да откаже на приятеля си с предимства.  
Месеците минаваха и Коледа пак настъпи. Мана пътуваше към къщата на Алина и Елена. До него на седалката беше оставен един доста скъп комплект за гримиране, чиито гримове били безопасни за деца, но също и една сребърна брошка с червен камък. Той беше много доволен от себе си. Наближаваше къщата, обаче забеляза, че лампите не бяха запалени, което беше странно поради причината, че беше тъмно. Паркира колата и позвъня на звънеца. Нямаше отговор. Страх обхвана мъжа и пробва да отвори вратата, но без много успех, което донякъде го успокояваше. Извади своя резервен ключ и влезе в къщата. Първото нещо, което хвана вниманието му бяха ревовете на Айлен, които идваха от спалнята на майка й. Изтича бързо да види какво става. Картината, която се разстилаше пред него беше сърцераздирателна. Сега 3-годишното момиченце беше се качило на леглото и лежеше на корема на майка си, а жената не помръдваше, даже и не дишаше. Мана беше безмълвен, изпадна в ступор. Помръдна, когато момиченцето извика:  
-Лени, не се страхувай.-приближаваше я нежно и й говореше, надяващ се тя да разпознае гласа му в тъмното.-Аз съм тати, успокой се, любов.  
Успя да стигне до детето и я обгърна в прегръдките си. Люшкаше я, докато хлипаше. Сдържаше се, за да може да се обади на бърза помощ, макар да знаеше, че вече няма надежда. Алина умряла в съня си. Привидно здрава и животът беше пред нея, но съдбата й била друга.  
Мана взе дъщеря си в града и купи нов апартамент с още една стая. Момичето обаче спеше в леглото на баща си и постоянно се събуждаше, за да провери пулса му. Това продължи около 6 месеца. След това тя просто спеше непробудно, сгушена до Мана. С годините Айлен порастна. Когато беше на 5, тя разви интерес към пианото, което не беше очудващо за таткото. Подари й пиано за деня на детето и веднага й намери учител. Напредваше доста бързо и година по-късно вече можеше да свири и най-сложните произведения. Шестгодишната ходеше на състезания и очароваше публиката с красотата си и прекрасното й свирене. Айлен си пусна светлокафявата коса до кръстта. Сребърните й очи бяха светли и щастливи. Тя също беше и много възпитана и скромна. Много не можеха да повярват, че едно малко дете като нея имаше такива добри обноски. Беше перфектна поне отвън-отвътре момичето се чувстваше самотно и отритнато. Тя имаше любовта на баща си, но нещо й липсваше. Не можеше да го обясни.  
На седмия й рожден ден чувството на самота се засилваше. Баща й трябваше да работи до късно следобед. Мана се погрижи да не е сама на този светъл празник. Той покани децата от блока, с които тя общуваше и помоли техните настойници да ги наблюдават. Елена имаше трима приятели в блока-2 момчета и 1 момиче. Ю Канда беше японец, с дълга черносиня коса и тъмни сини очи. Осиновен от стария художник и скулптор Фрой Тиедол. Ю имаше още двама братя, Дайся и Мари. Канда беше много раздразнително и бойно дете. Лави Букмън Джуниър неизвестено откъде се бил пръкнал, но дядо му го осиновил от много малка възраст. Косата му била червена и постоянно я вързваше със зелена кърпа, едното око зелено, а другото сиво, с което не виждаше и покриваше с черна превръзка. Дядо му беше стар човек, с дълбоки черна петна около очите и почти никаква коса-същинска панда, както обичаше да казва момчето. Лави беше свободолюбив, но понякога доста отдръпнат и студен. Линали Ли беше китайка и живееше с много по-големия си брат, Комуй. Очите й бяха виолетови, а косата зеленикава. Тя не помнеше родителите си, а брат й беше всичко. Мъжът се грижил много добре за детето, но станал прекалено обсебен с нея. Много момчета страняха от нея заради това. Линали беше по-голяма с година от Елена, а момчетата с 3. На партито също беше и приятелка на Канда, наречена Алма Карма. Момичето беше много красиво, с руса коса и сини очи, обаче много шумна. Децата се чудеха как тя и той са приятели изобщо, всъщност всички се чудеха как Канда изобщо има приятели:  
-Елиии, вече си голяма! Ама продължаваш да си същото ниско гномче!-смееше се Лави.  
-Не съм ниска!  
-Гномът проговори, чудо!-казваше с фалшив ентусиазъм дългокосият.  
-Ти пък си идиот!  
-Я пак!  
-Хора, не се карайте!-Линали, гласът на разума проговори.  
-Да, Ю, не дразни Елена.-едва говореше Алма през пълната си уста, пълна със сандвич с майонеза.  
Канда и Елена никога не стигаха до консенсус. Само се караха. Сребърноокото момиче обаче се разбираше с другите около нея. Лави и Линали много си я обичаха и тя беше тяхната бонбонка.  
Възрастните ги гледаха отстрани и й им се смееха. Следобедът те прекараха вътре и отваряха заедно подаръците си от Коледа. Когато Лави отиде до тоалетна, той се озова по погрешка в килера и бутна разни неща. Децата и възрастните отидоха да видят какво става и гледката ги разсмя. Докато разчистваха, момичето попадна на лист хартия. На него имаше ноти на произведение за пиано. Това я озадачи, тъй като досега не беше виждала този лист, което беше много странно. Реши да седне на пианото, за да разгадае тайната.  
В този момент Мана се прибра и чу, че дъщеря му свири. Трябваше му момент да разбере какво се свиреше. Първата композиция на брат му:"Песента на музиканта". Тя бе написана за подарък на Алина, когато Неа се опитваше да я впечатли. Алина после измисли текста на мелодията.  
Отиде в хола и гледаше как малкото момиченце свири, правеше грешки, тъй като са нови ноти, но звучеше красиво. Звукът го докара до сълзи. Щом свърши, дъщеря му го погледна:  
-Тате? Ти се прибра!-радостта на момичето попречи да осъзнае разстройството на мъжа.-Плачеш ли?  
Мана я прегърна силно, завладян от емоция:  
-Ти си най-хубавият подарък, знаеш ли! Милото ми дете, обичам те, скъпа!  
Вечерта, след като изпратиха гостите, двамата си поговориха за песента:  
-Откъде я имаш?  
-Подарък от брат ми.  
Преди да си замине от Лондон, той взе копието на песента на майка му.  
-Хмм...това означава ли, че имам чичо?  
Мана я погледна тъжно:  
-Да, но той изчезна и не знам къде може да е. Тази песен е връзката ми с него.  
-Знаеш ли? Когато свирех тази песен, тя ме изпълни с толкова много чувства! Такива приятни и не се чувствах сама! Мама все едно ме милваше и някакво парче се запълваше сякаш в душата ми. А има ли думи към тази мелодия?  
-Ами да.  
-Изпей ми я! Хайде, моля!-Елена го гледаше умоляващо. Не му даваше сърце да й откаже.  
-Добре:

*Бързо заспива тя  
Дано сънува сънища добри  
Прахта и огньовете осветяваха небето  
Едно по едно,падащи нежно  
Твоят силует покрива лицето ти със сенки  
Гледаш небето и милиони сънища блестят  
Малки сънища, малки сънуващи  
През нощта сребърните ти очи светеха  
В този момент блестеше невинно  
Родена на ново в света  
Милиони години ни деляха  
Но времето ни докара тук  
Нека молитвите ни изгорят в земята  
И да се съберат от времето  
Няма да спра да произнасям тази молитва  
Покажи на това дете как да обича  
Вземи тези малки ръце и ги целуни!*

Елена остана смаяна от песента:  
-Не звуча много хубаво!-засмя се той.- Какво мислиш?  
-Обожавам я, тате!-гушна баща си силно и така останаха до края на вечерта.  
Елена не беше особено добра ученичка, но се опитваше да се справя. До 4 клас тя беше отличница, с изключение на предмети като математика и история, просто не й бяха силата. Приятелите й помагаха, за да не изостава много:  
-Сериозно, гномче, как не разбираш процентите?  
-Не съм толкова природно надарена, тъпчо такъв!  
-Искаш ли да ти помагам или не? Кажи ми, за да не си губя времето!  
Елена просто се изплези на Канда. За съжаление само той можеше да й помага по математика. Лави й помагаше по история и той обясняваше по интересен начин. Но все още не се е намерил човек, който да я пристрасти към историята:  
-Как е Алма помежду другото?  
-Не знам. Държи се странно и не мога да я разбера. Изобщо какво означава, че не е момиче. Защо си мисли, че е момче? Дори си отряза косата и се боядиса в синьовиолетово. От какъв зор прави тези глупости?  
-Хмм...Линали ми разказа, че Комуй работи с такива деца. Май ми каза, че се наричат трансексуални. Общо взето те се раждат в грешните тела и не се чувстват на място. Може би Алма не се чувства на място. Може би иска да бъде нормално момче като теб. Не трябва да го опрекваш.  
-Айде и ти започна!  
-Приятели сте нали? Опитай се да го подкрепиш!  
Дните се претърколили до Коледа. Елена вече беше на 10. За специалния си ден излезе с приятелите си да се пързалят сутринта. На обед Мана я взе на разходка с колата. Докато караха по един планински път, една кола ги блъсна и ги изкара от пътя. Мана си удари главата в кормилото, Елена беше невредима. Изведнъж вратите на колата се отвориха рязко и двамата бяха изкарани навън. Девойката беше задържана от двама корави мъже, които не й даваха да мърда. Останалите десетина наобиколиха Мана. Те бяха също толкова мускулести и носеха бухалки, тръби и може би други оръжия. От ъгъла си Айлен не можеше да прецени. Не знаеше какво става. Беше я страх. Искаше да бъде в ръцете на баща си. Един от мъжете започна да го ръчка с тръба:  
-Мана Уалкър, а? Добре се прикри, кучи сине! Дете си си направил, хубаво, хубаво. А знаеш ли, че заради проклетия ти брат, моето семейство е мъртво? Вие от клана на Ной сте пътници! Всичките ще ви очистя. Ще започна с теб, нещастнико!-мъжът, който говореше, удари Мана с бухалка.-Добре, че поне женичката ти се отърва и почива в мир, но не мога да кажа същото за това детенце тук!Хахахаха!-вледеняващ и ужасяващ беше смехът му. Звук, който тя никога нямаше да забрави. Мъжете започнаха да го бият с каквото имаха под ръка и със всичка сила. Кръв, мозък, трошащи се кости, животът изчезна за минути. Момичето изпадна в истерия.  
Баща й...той умря...един миг всичко беше наред...а в следващия...  
Припадна. Събуди се завързана и усещаше движение. Движеше се в кола. Беше отвлечена. Никой не знаеше къде е. Никой нямаше да я спаси. Татко й го няма. Тя е сама. Откараха я в една барака, бог знае къде. Държаха я в един килер. Понякога й даваха хляб и вода. Беше облечена само с бельо и тънка риза. Тя беше тяхно забавление. Изгориха лявата й ръка, лекуваха кожата и пак. Кожата беше грапава, червена и неприятна на вид. Направиха белези от челото към клепача до горната част на бузата. Биеха я. Показваха й снимки на разчленения труп на баща й. Не я насилваха, тъй като била прекалено гнусна и можеше да ги зарази със своята нечистота. Използваха я за изтривалка.  
Косата й побеля от стреса. Не им харесваше да я виждат по този начин, затова й отразяха косата, за да е къса. Сребърните й очи бяха мъртви. Не знаеше от колко време беше техен затворник. Не искаше да живее повече:  
-Някой...някой...моля избави ме от мъките...!-шептеше вечерите, изтормозена и безпомощна.  
Един следобед тя чу сирени. Не им обърна внимание докато не започнаха да влизат хора, чиито гласове не беше чувала. Вратата на килера се отвори и пред нея застана висок мъж, дългото му черно палто беше до коленете, имаше дълга червена коса, която стигаше под раменете. Половината му лице бе покрито с ортопедична маска, а другото с монокъл. Видимото око беше с червен ирис. Към лицето й беше насочил голям пистолет. Един момент му трябваше да свали пистолета. Той си отдъхна някак си и падна на коленете си:  
-Хъхх...жива си, хлапе! Успях да те намеря! Мамка му, не си мъртва! Господи, все пак не си задник!-мъжът някак си трепереше. Елена не знаеше какво да прави. От този човек се плашеше. Не искаше да се окаже в ръцете на следващия насилник.-Тези боклуци ще си получат заслуженото, ако не аз ще ги смачкам.  
Лицето му беше изморено, а окото изпъкнало от умора. Не изглеждаше като лош човек, но можеше и да греши.  
-Господине, кой ден сме днес?  
Въпросът на момичето учуди мъжа.  
-25 януари, вторник. Но не съм дошъл да си правим маабет в барака.-той свали якето си и уви детето, което се съпротивляваше.-Офф, не се мърдай, келеш! А така, не е ли по-топло по този начин?-уви я на руло и я вдигна в ръцете си.-Сега ще те закарам в болницата! Всичко ще бъде наред, момиче!  
Излязоха навън. Снегът покриваше всичко. Също беше и адски студено. Момичето имаше сили да попита още един въпрос:  
-Кой си ти?  
-Генерал Крос Мариан, твоят кръстник!


	2. Първа глава:Ново начало, стара история

Елена се събуди със старт. Въртеше си главата на всяка страна, която й падне. Когато се убеди, че това е нейната стая, и, че всичко е наред, започна да диша. За поредна нощ сънува същия кошмар, който я преследваше от години. Тя обаче нямаше какво да направи освен да се моли това мъчение да спре. Стана от леглото и отиде до тоалетката си. В огледалото видя едно подпухнало лице и под очите й имаше дълбоки торбички. Разбираемо, при това че не беше спала добре от дълго време. Какво може да държи една девойка будна късно вечер? Популярен въпрос и обикновен отговор-момичето се притесняваше за утрешния първи ден на училище. Тази година ще бъде 9 клас в гимназия "Черният Орден"- интернационално училище, където се събират хора от цял свят, представящи различни култури. То не беше само гимназия, но и начално, прогимназия и университет. Звучи интересно, нали? Но за среброкосата млада дама, беше стресиращо и потресаващо. След отвличането тя премина на домашно обучение. Кръстникът й Крос нае учители и плащаше за изпитите за защитаване на ниво. Места с много хора я караха да чувства смут и страх, тъй като не можеше да ги прецени. Можеше да си навлече проблеми много бързо. Интересното беше, че ако решеше да отиде в някой долнопробен бар или казино, с помощта на собственоръчно фалшифицирана лична карта, тя се чувстваше в свои води. Мамеше нещастниците с миловидното си лице и ги обираше като стой та гледай. Тези пари помагаха да се плащат сметките за вода и ток, както и заемите, които кръстника й трупаше, заради разпасания си живот. Но гимназията е опасно място-там не може да си сигурен за намеренията на другите, твърде много лицемери по дяволите. Някакво успокоение й беше, че приятелите й учат там също. По-големи са и няма да имат часове заедно, но поне бяха в една сграда. Нямаше да бъде сама и някой ще я потърси в края на деня.   
Когато беше спасена от онази боклучава барака, Елена се затвори още повече в себе си и почти не ядеше. Отказваше да се мърда и стоеше само в леглото си. Крос беше търпелив с нея-хлапето преживя травма. За да се опита да притъпи болката й, те заминаха за дома на приемния родител на генерала в Ливърпул. Майката, медицинска сестра и приемен родител от дълги, дълги години, намираше любящ дом за всяко дете попаднало в ръцете й, освен за две момчета, Крос и Баба, но не защото нямаше семейства за тях, а просто момчетата свикнаха с обстановката. Крос напусна къщата, а Баба остана да се грижи за градината и за Майката. Майката имаше труден характер, не толкова лош като Мариан, но достатъчно ината. Когато пристигнаха, Елена и Крос бяха посрещнати топло. В чуждата обстановка, момичето се поуспокои и започна да яде сама в големи количества. Трите месеца, прекарани там й се отразиха добре, започна пак да се усмихва. След това се върнаха в Ню Йорк и тя помоли да се види със старите си приятели.  
Старият блок, в който живееше, й навяваше много носталгични и светли спомени, за минало, което вече беше заминало. Влезе в сградата да търси апартаментите, когато няколко деца излязоха от асансьора-и не кои да е, това бяха нейните дружки. Трите деца я гледаха и не казваха нищо, изглеждаха изненадани, но може би защото не очакваха човек на вратата. На лицата им не се изписваше, че я разпознават. Минаха 5 месеца от последната им среща и сега момичето изглеждаше различно-белегът загрозняваше лицето й, а сръбърната й коса, която дори не достигаше раменете й, я караше да се чувства повече като провидение, отколкото човек. Нормално беше да не я познаят. След няколко напрегнати момента, Елена проговори:  
-Извинявайте, трябва да вървя!-реши да ги подмине и да вземе асансьора, за да си излязат. Сдържаше се да не заплаче тогава. Преди да продължи по-напред, ръката й беше хваната. Обърна се, Канда я стискаше здраво, което донасяше тъпа болка:  
-Тъпо, дребно гномче, къде си мислиш, че отиваш,а?-гледаше я толкова строго и едва му повярва, че всъщност иска да я нарани. В погледа му, дори и да беше частица, имаше притеснение, тъга, страх. Тя вече не можеше да сдържи сълзите си, те просто потекоха по бузите й, но въпреки това лицето й се изкриви в усмивка:  
-Името ми е Елена, Баканда! Толкова ли краткотрайна памет имаш, смотльо!  
-А ти продължаваш да си ниска форма на живот, мояши!  
-Уау, тази смесена лексика е трепач, почти колкото задръстен си ти, уийб такъв! Ако още веднъж ми сбъркаш името няма да ти простя...арогантен...шибан....Баканда!-Елена захлипа. Канда мрънкаше нещо изпод носа си, но отвътре беше толкова радостен, че бобчето е добре. Обви я в ръцете си и паднаха на колене, Елена стикаща здраво блузата му. Линали и Лави се сепнаха от шока и се осъзнаха. Тя се върна при тях, сестричката им е добре! Как не можаха да я познаят, а сърдиткото Канда успя? Не можеха да го проумеят. Но и те искаха гушки от ангелчето им:  
-ЕЛИИИ!!!-двамата се втурнаха към коленичещите и застанаха така, че Елена беше в средата на кръга. Тримата обещаха на детето, че повече няма да се отделят от нея, тя ще бъде в безопасност.  
Милите спомени й оправиха гадното настроение. На прозореца се чу почукване. Елена насочи погледа си към прозореца и видя, че отвън беше кацнал златния й папагал, Тимканпи. Тя получи птицата за 11 й рожден ден от Крос. Мъжът го използваше да буди момичето вместо него, когато нямаше силите да се държи като напушен задник в ранните сутрини. Тя пусна птицата вътре. Той кацна на рамото й и тя го милва по главата.  
-Здравей, Тим! Гладен ли си, а? Хайде на закуска!  
Снощи генералът се прибра към 3 часа с гръм и трясък, а и трудно намери стаята си. Събуди я и тя скочи да провери дали е заключила прозорците и вратата, като същевременно погледна скришом през прозореца дали няма подозрителна кола. Нямаше нищо необичайно. Взе бухалката си и отключи. Крос я записа и на уроци по гимнастика и карате, за да може да се защитава. Във фоайето намери кръстника си лазещ по пода. Тя въздъхна раздразнено, повдигаше го и го отнесе до стаята му едва едва.  
*Мързелива пияница* си помисли младата госпожица.  
Елена слезе в кухнята и видя, че нейният кръстник държеше пакет лед на главата си и забъркваше някакъв бъркоч. Той дори не я забеляза, сигурно главата го цепеше доста, за да не чуе, че влиза. На ум й дойде една много забавна идея, но първо трябваше да събере провизии. На Тим направи знак да не издава шум и след това взе един плик, в който натрупа сладки и солени снаксове и кутията, съдържаща храната на папагала. Отиде до входната врата и постави плика до нея. Отключи вратата тихо. Върна се в кухнята и започна да реализира злия си план. Доближи се тихичко до него и извика:  
-ДОБРО УТРО, КРОС!-мъжът подскочи и в другия момент се хвана за главата, лицето му набръчкано от болка. Тя се чувстваше доволна.-ДНЕС Е ТАКЪВ ПРЕКРАСЕН ДЕН,НАЛИ? ТРЯБВА ДА МУ СЕ НАСЛАДИМ НАПЪЛНО! ИСКАШ ЛИ ВИНЦЕ, УИСКИ, БЕЙЛИС?  
-Келеш, намали децибелите, мама ти дееба мръсна. Не съм в настроение да се занимавам с веселия ти задник. Щом си станала, взе ми си нещо да закусваш и ми се разкарай от погледа, иначе си дивеч. Капиш?-той събра сили да я погледне на криво. Тя просто му кимна и отиде към шкафовете с храната. Когато се увери, че не я наблюдава, тя отвори шкафа с тенджерите и лекичко извади два похлупака. Приближи се до него и застана на 7 метра от мъжа.   
3...2...1...  
Тийнейджърката започна да блъска бясно капаците. Пусна ги на земята и спринтира към вратата. Тимканпи едва не падна. Взе плика и се провикна:  
-ХВАНИ МЕ, АКО МОЖЕШ ШЕФЧЕ!-излезе от вратата и изтича няколко пресечки напред. Крос просто си измрънка нещо от сорта на как ще направи кръщелницата си на шиш само да му падне в ръчичките. Но отмъщението можеше да почака, за да му мине махмурлука.  
Момичето най-накрая спря да бяга и погледна зад гърба си. Генералът не я беше последвал. Знаеше, че няма да я последва, но с този мъж никога не можеше да бъде сигурна. След няколко минути ходене, Елена осъзна, че й е студено и това беше, защото беше още по бельо-боксерки и потник. Дори вместо маратонки носеше джапанки. Прекрасно! Много беше тъпа. Как забрави да се облече? А по-важният въпрос-къде се намираше изобщо? Това беше черешката на тортата-гола в непознато предградие. И телефон нямаше да се обади. Тя седна на тротоара, отвори храната на папагала и тя съответно започна да яде. 15 чипса и кутии с биквити по-късно тя все още беше гола в непознато предградие, но беше сита. Замисли се какво да направи. Дойде й на ум, че може да позвъни на някоя къща и да попита за посоки и може би някаква стара наметка. За жалост тя нямаше късмет в това. Повечето дори не отваряха вратите си, а и дори някой да й отвореше беше или някоя стара баба, която я псуваше и мрънкаше за тийнейджъри ексхибиционисти, или ще са някакви стари первезници, които имаха страшната нужда от шамар. И така тя обиколи няколко улици и в края на последната стоеше къща, не, направо мини имение. Добре поддържани градини със...златни гномчета и гъбки...и всякакви скъпи храстчета и цветя. Самият имот беше обграден от ограда, златна разбира се. На портите като дръжка беше изобразена сребърна буква Н. Друга къща нямаше наоколо затова заложи последните си надежди в тази. Позвъня на домофона един, два, три пъти и...нищо...Едно голямо нищо. С толкова много пари едва ли собствениците са си вкъщи. Това богатство все пак трябваше да се харчи. Изведнъж иззад нея се обади глас:  
-За твоя информация чичо го няма.  
Елена се обърна рязко. Към нея вървеше момиче, от разстоянието, на което беше, тя можеше да прецени, че непознатата е много по-ниска. Косата й беше къса, права и пурпурна, най-вероятно боядисана, а кожата й беше шоколадова. Носеше скъпарски дрехи, включващи бяла, копринена риза, розова пола с много мъниста и панделки, карирани розови чорапи до коленете, бяло болеро със сребърни копчета, черни токчета и в косата й-бяла диадема с корона. На челото й беше отбелязана редица от черни стигмати, които се биеха много със стила й на обличане. С наближаването си Елена забеляза, че младата госпожица има ослепително топазени очи. Емоцията в тях не можеше да бъде назована, усмихваше се, но очите й сякаш гледаха в душата й, за да калкулират късчетата информация.   
Думите на това момиче я озадачиха след като ги премисли.  
-Не знам за какво говориш. Не мисля, че познавам персоната, за която ми говориш. А и не за това съм тук.  
-Сигурна ли си? С тези татуировки и оскъдно облекло не би ме заблудила. Обаче птицата ти е сладка.  
Елена имаше две места на тялото си, които беше татуирала. Първото място беше от лявата страна на лицето, където стоеше белегът й. Татуса представляваше червена звезда на челото, от която се спуска червена линия по клепача, а под него, на бузата-зигзагообразен символ. Второто място обхващаше лявото рамо и цялата лява ръка. Рамото се обграждаше от червени стрели до гърба отзад и над лявата гърда, като след това цялата дължина на ръката бе нанесена с черно мастило чак до пръстите, така прикриваше разрушената кожа, която не успя да върне нормалното си оцветяване. Ноктите също останаха черни, на другата ръка си ги лакираше. В горната част на дланта си инкрустира сребърен кръст с изумруден камък. Тази промяна беше подарък за 14 й рожден ден миналата Коледа. С приятелите й фалшифицираха няколко документи и отиде да се татуира. Крос, разбира се, се разбесня, удари й шамар по дясната буза, за да не възпали вече наранената лява страна, срита я по задника и й дръпна едно конско за разкош. Принципно не я биеше, но в случаите, когато бе прекалено голям келеш и отхапваше повече отколкото можеше да сдъвче, си изяждаше боя. Той можеше и да бъде тъпа пияница, но го беше грижа за момичето по неговия особен начин. Даваше й свобода и подкрепа в някакви редки случаи.  
Белокосото момиче се разтърси от мислите си и заговори:  
-Тук има някакво недоразумение. Дойдох тук да попитам за посоки, изгубих се и не знам как да се прибера.  
Тя продължаваше да я гледа странно:  
-Хммм...добре. Да приемем, че казваш истината. Ела вътре за малко. Сигурно ти е студено само по бельо.  
Непознатата свали болерото си и й го даде, след което извади от джоб в полата си една карта и я постави до домофона. Чу се звук и портата към къщата се отвори. Закрачиха към входа, който се отвори. От него се подаде представител на мъжкия пол с пехидролено руса коса и очи в същия цвят като на момичето. Гледаше със страшно пренебрежение. Носеше карирана бандана, като на челото си имаше 3 овални структури, като в средната имаше око. Представляваше доста странна татуировка. Беше облечен в бяла, незакопчана риза и турски, шарени потури.   
*Като е имало някой вкъщи, защо не ми беше отворено*-помисли си среброкосата и изгледа злобно.  
-Роуд, като си каниш гости, трябва да ме предупредиш да се издокарам. Особено, когато имаме специални такива.-подигравката беше очевидна.  
-Уайз, мили братко, прекрасен си и без да се издокарваш! Макар че ще е хубаво да се закопчаеш. Но както и да е, нашата гостенка тук има нужда от упътване. Нека влезем вътре, че й е хладно.  
Влязоха в къщата и застанаха в голямото антре:  
-Сега къде живееш...всъщност как се казваш? Така и не те попитах.  
-Уау, сестричке!-саркастично вметна баткото. Сестрата само се изплези. Айлен получаваше главоболие вече от тези двамата:  
-Елена Уалкър-Мариан и живея на улица Сейнт Никълъс.  
-Отлично! Аз съм Роуд Камелот, а това е брат ми Уайзли. Та, братко, знаеш ли къде е тази улица?-той се загледа в пространството, замислен, но след секунди отговори:  
-Доста се е отдалечила. Оттук до там са поне 30 пресечки или иначе казано 4 километра.-това накара ченето на Елена да увисне.  
-Явно много съм се замотала, докато търсех помощ. Как мога да се върна обратно?-Уайзли се почеса по главата.  
-Ами...-Уайзли беше прекъснат от силен писък, който като че ли идваше изпод тях. Елена и той подскочиха, докато Роуд не изглеждаше особено изненадана. Даже изглеждаше малко вбесена.  
-Уайз, Тики да не би да е благоволил да се прибере?  
-Да, прибра се преди 2 часа и водеше компания.-Роуд си масажира челото.  
-Обикновените?  
-Да, но с тях имаше един напълно нов. Изглеждаше доста наивен и фрашкан с кинти. Горкият нещастник, ще му ошушкат и бельото.   
-Какво става?-попита гостенката. Роуд я отрази.  
-Спомняш си, че те попитах дали не си позната на чичо ми, нали?-тя кимна-Неговото име е Тики. Сега той е в мазето и с неговите дружки играят на карти-блекджак или покер да кажем. Когато той е в някакво особено настроение, си харесва някой човек от улицата и с приятелите му го водят тук, мамят и го обират. Явно днес е от тези дни.   
Девойката изпита силно чувство за справедливост. Нямаше да позволи този човечец да стане жертва на прищевките на някакъв си богаташ.   
-Къде са те в момента?  
Уайзли повдигна вежда и каза:  
-Мислиш да им развалиш забавата?  
-Не. Пак ще има забава, но ще е за тяхна сметка.   
Уайзли погледна сестра си и се подсмихна, в очите му имаше искрица интерес.   
-Не знам откъде я намери, но е страшно забавна!  
Роуд му върна усмивката и погледна изпитателно по-високото момиче:  
-Единственият начин, по който можеш да ги спреш, е да играеш тяхната игра. Ще можеш ли да ги биеш?  
-Това може да е техният терен, но скоро ще играят по моите правила.  
Роуд и Уайзли поведоха пътя към свърталището на алчните мерзавци. Братът и сестрата не мислеха, че новата им приятелка е толкова сносен картоиграч, но поне ще стане смях.  
Слязоха долу и женската Камелот почука. В отговор се чу:  
-Ако това е Шерил, Уайзли, Роуд или някаква комбинация, може да се целунете отзад и да се пръждосате!-гласът не беше гневен, но се долавяше нотка на раздразненост в иначе привидно задоволния тон. Роуд просто отвори вратата и влезе, Уайзли бе втори и той я хвана за ръката, за да бъде сигурен, че среброкосата няма да избяга.  
Стаята имаше доста по-оръфан и нечистоплътен вид в сравнение с чистотата и перфектността на фоайето. Наподобяваше онези стаи в баровете на 50-те години, в които хората се криели, за да пият, дори имаше бурета. По стените бяха окачени няколко маслени картини в стил натюрморт. По средата на стаята стоеше голяма кръгла маса за покер и около нея се разполагаха петима души-четирима възрастни и едно хлапе. Детето не бе по-голямо от 9 или 10 години и имаше тъмноруса коса и светлокафяви очи. Върху устата си носеше медицинска маска, подсказващо болест. Мъжът отляво имаше светлокафява коса и тъмни очи, светла кожа и доста кльощав, другият отдясно също беше със светла кожа и тъмни очи, върху главата си носеше жълта шапка, която бе смъкната, за да разкрие голо теме, също беше и доста набит. Тези двамата изглеждаха да са някъде около 30-годишни, а може и по-възрастни, за разлика от другаря си, намиращ се по средата. Този човек със сигурност трябваше да е чичо Тики, за когото й бе разказано. Той имаше тъмна кожа като новите й познайници, но един тон по-тъмна, но очите имаха същия топазен нюанс, като Айлен предположи, че това е черта, предавана в семейството. На челото, под бретона се показваха очертанията на стигмата. На възраст изглеждаше да е в средата на двайсетте си години. Мъжът имаше дълга, черна, къдрава коса, която се разстилаше до средата на гърба му. Нямаше вид на благородник, а по-скоро на някое хипи. Самодоволната му усмивка му се смрачи и красивото лице се намръщи. Стана и се премести от другата страна на масата.  
-Не ви ли казах да се махате, плъхчета малки? Сега къш!-думите му бяха подкрепени от помахване на ръка.  
-Но, Тикиии, ти каза, че ако аз, Уайзли или тати те търсим да се разкараме. Реално не сме ние, които имаме нужда от теб.-докато говореше Роуд примигваше сладко с мигли и се правеше на невинна. Уайзли изведнъж я дръпна силно и Елена залитна напред.-Тази госпожица има желанието да дискутира разни неща с твоя милост.  
Елена и Тики засякоха погледите си. Отблизо неговите очи бяха още по-омайни и не топаз, а все едно разтопено злато бе вляно в тях. Но зад тази красота се криеше тъмнина, толкова дълбоко вгнездена, пазеща най-съкровени тайни. Ако тя имаше някакво психично отклонение би казала, че пред нея не стои човек, приличащ на клошар, а звяр, готов да я повали и да я разкъса. Коремът й се стегна инстинктивно от необясним страх и сърцето й заби лудо и изгуби ума и дума-не харесваше присъствието на този мъж.   
Девойката отдели погледа си заради трясканията по пода и хлипанията на...мъж по гащи, коленичил на земята. До този момент не обърна внимание на петия човек в стаята. Тя обаче разпозна бедната жертва. Той е един от клиентите на Крос-Алистар Крори Трети. Външният му вид включва бледа кожа, черни очи и черна коса, в чиято среда се намирали много бели кичури. Роден в Трансилвания, на 30 години. Единственият наследник на фамилията Крори. За разлика от други клиенти на генерала, Алистар нямал тъмно минало, криминални прояви или спречквания с мафиозни групи. Той единствено искал да бъде с жената, която обича. А за това му трябвало валидна зелена карта. Съпругата му, Елиаде, била на ваканция в Трансилвания и така тя срещнала тъмния граф-любов от пръв поглед. Той я последвал в Америка и не усетил, че визата му изтекла. С много хлипания по-късно от страна на Алистър, Елиаде намерила Крос, който срещу определена сума, уредил ситуацията. Така двамата влюбени успели да се оженят преди 2 години. Момичето била шаферка, а генералът-кумът.   
Тя харесваше Крори, добър човек, макар и до болка наивен. Тя клекна до него и му заговори:  
-Господин Крори, добре ли сте?-мъжът захлипа.  
-ЗАГУБИХ ВСИЧКО! Пари, имот, къща, дори кучето ми! Как ще живеем аз и Елиаде? Как ще отгледам бъдещия си наследник?-момичето установи, че мизерията му е пълна.  
-Пада ти се приятел!-изсмя се гласа на Тики.-Ти си този, който се заигра с близнаците!  
Крори се изправи и възрази:  
-Те не си вършеха работата, а само пушеха трева. Няма да плащам на мързеливи глупаци като тези двамата!-Тики се изсмя и изведнъж го хвана за шията.  
-Пич, внимавай, съобразявай се къде се намираш. Ако не бях аз, щеше да загазиш.-ако погледът можеше да убива, Крори щеше да е изгорен на клада.-Говориш за моите глупаци все пак. Не ми пука ни най-малко за тях, но само на моето семейство им е позволено да ги излага.  
Елена хвана ръката на златоокия и го изгледа с най-безизраното лице, което можеше да направи:  
-Пусни го!  
-А да, теб напълно те забравих, девойко.-Тики пусна Крори и се усмихна по-арогантно. На момичето й идеше да го фрасне.-Каква ти е работата с мен?  
-Върни му дрехите и земята!  
-Хмм...не искам!-отиде да си седне на предишното място на масата.-А и дори и да съм толкова благосклонен, какво би ми предложила в замяна, девойче?-този прякор я дразнеше особено много. Тики я огледа по-добре.-Не бих отказал безплатен секс, но като те гледам, ми мязаш на непълнолетна, а на мен не ми се ходи в затвора, така че не си заслужава рискът!-само да го пипнеше ще го изкорми-той и цялото побъркано семейство.  
Тя дръпна празния стол и се строполи върху него. Тим изкряка.  
-Предизвиквам ви на покер.  
-Девойче, няма никакъв шанс да ме биеш, аз никога не губя на хазартни игри!  
-Хмм, дано издържиш повече от 5 минути.  
-Ти малко...-Тики харесваше предизвикателства, щеше да забие това дете в земята.  
Играта започна и настанаха много обрати. Крайният резултат беше, че сега Крори беше облечен, а тримата господа бяха само по босерки. Елена също беше спечелила и къщата.   
Братът и сестрата бяха удивени. Това незнайно момиче би чичо им без проблем. Не можеха да решат дали да са удивени или да се притесняват от факта, че ще живеят на улицата.  
Тики и приятелите му, които тя в хода на играта разбра, че се казват Кларк и Момо, станаха прави и едногласно казаха:  
-Ти мамеше!  
-Вие също.-тийнейджърката ги гледаше толкова спокойно, все едно тя е звярът, а те нейният обяд.-Сега, ако можете, разкарайте се от имота ми.  
-Изключено! Ти не си познала!-Момо извика-Ти не си шефката тук, момиченце!-Кларк го задържаше да не й скочи. Детето, наречено Ийз, се изкашля. Реално това дете гледаше спокойно развиващите се събития.  
Тики се прецака царски. Хлапето беше добро с ръцете, това можеше да й го признае. Изключително интерен човешки индивид се оказа тя. Мъжът се разкикоти.  
-Добре, хлапе, печелиш! Какво ще кажеш да ви закарам и двамата вкъщи като извинение?-усмихна се той с перлена усмивка.  
Елена не му вярваше ни най-малко, но предложението беше примамно. Крори отговори за двама им:  
-В никакъв случай ще се кача в една кола с хора като теб или пък ще позволя на нея да се вози! Хайде, момиче!  
Крори я хвана за ръката и я задърпа навън.   
*Аз да не съм парцалена кукла, че само ме размятат насам натам*-мислеше си тя. Тимканпи си мислеше същото.  
Излязоха навън и вече бяха почти излезнали, когато Тики, вече облечен, ги догони и дръпна свободната ръка на среброкосата.  
-Чакай, спри се за малко, Дракула!-Крори спря, извърна се и се начумери. Тики започна да си сваля ризата. Под ризата имаше добре оформени плочки и ръцете му бяха добре сложени. Не беше толкова мускулест, но определено имаше фигура. На шията си имаше татуировка на кръст.-Папагалче, махни се за малко. Девойко, свали болерото и облечи това. Знам, че съм неустим хлапе, ама сега действай, а не гледай.  
Елена искаше да го застреля. *Мръсно копеле* си помисли тя, но свали болерото и размени дрехите с него. Сложи си ризата и се закопча.  
-А така! Сега си по-добре и няма да ми тежиш толкова на съвестта.-изхили се тъмнокосият.  
Момичето се усмихна фалшиво:  
-Благодаря за притеснението, но нямаше нужда. Довиждане. Хайде Крори.-тръгнаха към колата му, паркирана по-надолу. Тики изсвири ниско.  
-Чао, Елена! Ако се видим пак, да си разменим номерата и профилите в социалните мрежи!-извика Роуд и махаше оживено. Уайзли гледаше в пространството, надявайки се новополучената му мигрена да мине скоро.   
Тики изчака докато излязат, върна се при брата и сестрата и влязоха вътре.  
Елена и Алистър се качиха в колата и потеглиха. Той й се извини стабилно-имаше нови сълзи и хлипания, а белокосата можеше само да го успокоява и да крепи колата да не се блъсне. Момичето помоли мъжа да я закара при приятелите й и той с радост изпълни желанието й.   
Пристигнаха в паркинга на комплекса. Сбогуваха се и тя се насочи към апартамента на Линали. Звънна на звънеца и Линали отвори:  
-Хей, Лени...с какво си се облякла?-Линали гледаше с шок най-добрата си приятелка. Днес китайката изглеждаше много сладко-косата беше на опашки, потник с коте и бели къси панталонки. Белокосата я избута и навлезе:  
-Оф, дълга история. Имаш ли нещо, с което мога да се пременя преди момчетата да са ме видели?-влязоха във всекидневната:  
-Малко късно е за това, захарче!-третият глас, настанен удобно на дивана, беше Лави. На креслото отсреща седеше Канда. Той хвърли един поглед на новопристигналата и отбележи.  
-Мояши е открила своите ексхибиционистки хобита явно.  
-Млъквай, смотльо!  
-Моля ви не започвайте! Елка, ела с мен.  
Белокосата остави папагала си и момичетата отидоха в спалнята, като Линали започна да претърсва гардероба.  
-Лина, можеше да ми кажеш, че са тук!   
-Ти връхлетя преди да ми дадеш възможност да те предупредя.  
-Сега той ме мисли за странна.  
-Той винаги мисли това за теб.  
-Ей!  
-Ти си мислиш същото за него, така че сте квит.  
-Ами какво да направя, че Баканда е глупав и не разбира от намеци.-призна си тя. Елена се влюби в японеца, който я дразнеше до полуда. По някое време нейната раздразнителност се превърна в харесване. Ако попитате малката Елена дали би си харесала Ю Канда, тя би повърнала. Но чувствата й се промениха. Поне от година се опитва да намекне на 18-годишното момче, че иска нещо повече от приятелство-или по-скоро съперничество-с него. Но той или не схващаше, или не й обръщаше внимание. И с тази нейна изцепка й иде да потъне в дън земя.  
-Ти пък намери кой да си харесаш, дечко!-каза приятелката и й метна дрехите. Погледна я с лице, изпълнено със смесена емоция.-Сигурно вече се повтарям много напоследък, но мисля, че е време да го преживееш. Той не е подходящ за теб или ти за него.   
По-младата си се обличаше спокойно:  
-Лесно вие на теб и на Лави да съдите другите. Нали сте си щастливи двамата и сте толкова перфектно, лигаво влюбени! *Ние сме алфа двойката, само нас ще слушате*-това сте вие.-Елена не викаше често. Истинският й гняв се изразяваше в спокойствието. Той оприличаваше най-студената зима и оставяше остра болка. Тя въздъхна и продължи.-Съжалявам, знам, че не го правиш от злоба или ревност, но не мога да спра да го харесвам. Последните години бяха тежки и сега ще тръгна пак на училище. Напрежението понякога ми е в повече и имам нужда от вашата подкрепа.  
Двете момичета се просълзиха и се прегърнаха.  
-И аз ти се извинявам, бонбонче!-Линали я галеше ласкаво по косата.-Просто вие сте всичко за мен, залагам си живота за вас. Не искам да страдате, затова се меся. Но предполагам, че вече и сама можеш да се справяш.  
-Линали!-засмя се по-младата.-Говориш все едно си на 40, а си на 16.  
-Някой трябва да порасне и да поеме някаква отговорност все пак. Ти, Лави и Канда ще се избиете, ако не съм аз.  
Двете се засмяха. На вратата се почука и влезе Лави, закриващ окото си с едната си ръка. Другото беше покрито с превръзка.   
-Има ли голи?-каза той и влезе изцяло в стаята.  
-Много ти се иска нали, тъпо зайче!-малката му се изсмя.  
Той си отвори окото и гледаше тъпо.  
-Бебче, тази пола не я ли носеше на театралната постановка в 7 клас?-Линали кимна.-Боже, фасулче, да не би да регресираш на височина.  
Момичето се усмихна по един особен начин и Лави пребледня:  
-Приятелче, да не би да искаш да регресираш нищожното си поколение. Само ми кажи, ще отнеме един единствен ритник.-от главата на 14-годишната сякаш излязоха черни рога.   
-Хахаха, не мерси, ангелче! Линалейди, връщам се в хола.  
-Не трябва да го плашиш така!-хихикаше се китайката.-Брат ми достатъчно го тероризира.  
-Не се и съмнявам. Комуй е доста чепат особено, когато става дума за теб.   
Отидоха в хола да се присъединят към момчетата и излязоха да се забавляват. Последен ден преди началото на училището и кошмарите на Елена. Ядоха, пиха и се веселиха 7 часа. Канда и Лави имаха книжки, но само Канда имаше кола-подарък от брат му Дайся. Лави се опитваше да обеди дядо си да му даде своята кола, но досега не му се получавало. Оправданието винаги било, че не е готов за отговорността да е шофьор. И разбира се, Елена разказа за сутрешните си приключения, за да се оплаче.  
В края на излизането им я закараха вкъщи. Крос естествено не си беше у дома. Беше оставил бележка на хладилника, че са го повикали спешно. Когато Крос осинови момичето напусна мястото си в армията и стана криминалист. Всъщност той участвал в мисията за откриването й. Но той никога не споделял нищо относно неговата страна на ситуацията. Никога не отговарял на въпроси. Елена нахрани Тимканпи и реши да се разсее с малко телевизия. След 30 минути заспа. Три часа по-късно генералът се прибра, гледайки да не тропа много, но чу, че телевизорът работи. Отиде във всекидневната, за да се скара на кръщелницата си, но я откри заспала на дивана. Той я повдигна внимателно на ръце, все едно не тежеше нищо, и я отнесе в стаята й. Сложи я да легне в леглото и я зави. След това я погледна за миг, за да се увери, че всичко е наред. Заключи прозорците, излезе от стаята й и заключи вратата.  
*Понякога си много открита и непредпазлива, глупачке*-си каза на ум и отиде да спи.  
Нощта мина безпроблемно и слънцето изгря. Елена се събуди от звъненето на телефона й. Беше Канда:  
*За какво ли ще ме търси толкова рано сутрин, 7:18 е мамка му!*  
-Ало...-каза момичето, но не беше оставена да довърши.  
-Мояши, излизай, за да тръгваме!  
-За къде?   
-Знам, че нещо ти има ментално, затова ще ти обясня с 3 много прости думи: На училище сме.  
Колелцата в мозъка й се завъртяха. Първият час започваше в 8:10.  
-Ти сериозно ли?  
-Така слушай ме! Сега е 7:19, ако не си в колата до 20 минути, тръгвам без теб и няма да ми пука.  
Тя се стрелна да си облече униформата-бяла риза, черно палто със странна звезда от сребро, черен клин и пола, дълга до коленете- и да се пооправи, като беше готова за 14 минути. Слизайки надолу, кръстникът й подаде една препечена филия с масло.  
-Закъсняваш, а?  
-Можеше да ме събудиш!-изкрещя му докато си завръзваше обувките.  
-Да, можех. Но трябваше да ти го върна някак си за вчера. Сега се пръждосвай, че онзи самурай ще тръгне.  
-Дано те сгазят някъде!  
-И аз те обичам, скъпа!  
Излезе и спринтира до колата. Часът беше 7:35. Тръгнаха благополучно. Известно време беше пълна тишина, докато тя не реши да я развали:  
-Абе къде са Линали и Лави?  
-Дядката му даде колата.  
-Сериозно! Да не би да настъпва апокалипсис?  
-Иска ти се, ама не. На някои хора им се живее, самоубийствена маниачко.  
-Ти пък си джендър. Разбирам, че женичка като теб трябва да поддържа вида си, ама дари малко от тази хубава, лъскава черна коса на нуждаещите се.  
-Затварай си плювалника, иначе те свалям от колата и няма да те возя.  
Елена го послуша, но това не означаваше, че не й беше ядно на него. Опита се да смени темата:  
-Между другото как е Алма. Чувал ли си се с него напоследък.  
Канда не даде отговор доста дълго време и тя реши, че той я игнорира. Накрая отговори:  
-Със семейстото й...му са още в Китай. Ще дойде на училище другата седмица.  
Алма Карма беше осиновен от семейство Ченг. Имаше майка,Туи, баща,Едгар, голям брат, Бак, и прачичо, Зу Мей. Той попадна в това семейство заради Комуй. Бак учил заедно с него в университета, но 3 години по-малък. Когато по-големият китаец започнал работа в приюта, Ю точно бил осиновен, а Алма, който в този период от време не е било възможно да бъде осиновен от Тиедол, останал сам. Бак станал стажант, заради връзките си, и се запознал с детето. В стечение на обстоятелствата убедил семейството си да го осинови и така и станало. Те нямаха проблем с това, че Алма се разкри като транс. Много го обичаха и правеха всичко за него.   
-Още не можеш да свикнеш, а?  
-Общо взето.  
-Ще го загубиш като приятел накрая.  
-Аргх, не ми се разправя в момента с това. А ти какво ще кажеш за вчерашните ти изцепки? Можеше да пострадаш!  
-Жива съм нали?  
-Не е в това проблема. Тези хора можеха да ти направят нещо и това да си толкова безразсъдна е лошо, а да не говорим, че си излязла гола. Не мислиш изобщо разумно!  
-Добре съм!  
-Виж, притеснявам се! Защото и миналия път не бях там. Ако беше станало същото какво щяхме да правим, а?  
Момичето просто скръсти ръце и се обърна да гледа през другия прозорец. Стана й приятно, че по-голямото момче мисли все пак за нея и го е грижа, но мразеше да я третира като дете. Сигурно няма и начин, по който да го накара да мисли иначе.  
Пристигнаха в училище в 8 точно. Елена получи програмата си по имейл. Първият й час беше час на класния в 46 кабинет. Нейният класен, господин Т. Микк също щеше да й е учителят по история, който е вторият й час в програмата. Вече й се гадеше само при мисълта за самата дума. А най-гадното е, че има история всеки ден, защото е профил. Канда я изпрати до кабинета, защото му беше по път. Когато влезе в кабинета, всички се бяха наредили по чинове по двама. Погледнаха я за малко и след това не й обърнаха повече внимание. Останал беше един свободен чин най-отпред в средата. Седна и чакаше оставащите 3 минути да минат. Минута по-късно вратата пак се отвори и разкри познато лице-Роуд Камелот, облечена в училищната униформа, а пурпурната й коса стърчеше на много посоки. Погледите им се засякоха:  
-ЕЛЕНА!-тя тръгна към среброкосата, издърпа стола и седна.-О, боже мой! Прекраснице, толкова се радвам, че се виждаме отново. Страхотно съвпадение, даже сме и съученички. Сега ще сме най-добрите приятелки! И сериозно трябва да ме научиш да играя покер, за да размазвам чичо.  
Елена беше объркана и леко разтревожена:  
-Роуд...извинявай за въпроса, но тъй като останах с такова впечатление, ти не си ли по-малка от мен?  
-Ами ти кога си родена?  
-25 декември 1998 година.  
-Хмм...Не сме с толкова голяма разлика. Аз съм родена на 28 май 1999 година, така че 6 месеца. Макар, че аз започнах училище една година по-рано. Уайзли също тръгна година по-рано. Сега е 11 клас, а е 97 набор.  
-Тоест и двамата сте тук?  
-Дап. Също и двама мои братовчеди също са тук в 10 клас. Тези близнаците, за които стана дума вчера. Едвам завършиха миналата година. А и не на последно място:Тики ни е класен! Йей!  
Среброоката се ококори и й падна ченето:  
-КАКВО? Ебаваш се с мен!  
-Уау, колоритен речник. И на това ще ме научиш. Но да Тики е учител по история тук.  
Айлен се хвана за главата. Нямаше как да е възможно.  
-Но тогава защо е Микк, а не Камелот?  
-Ооо, ами тате и чичо са полубратя все пак.  
Звънецът би и през вратата влезе един доста добре изглеждащ мъж. Белокосата не можеше дори и да каже, че този джентълмен, е онова хипи от вчерашния ден. Дългата му коса изглеждаше чиста и бе вдигната на кок. Бретонът бе зализан назад и стигматите бяха открити, но вратът му беше покрит от бялото му поло, макар че беше топло за такова. Носеше също нови чернобели маратонки и тесни черни дънки. Той си разположи материалите за часа и се изправи пред класа:  
-Здравейте, името ми е Тики Микк и съм вашият учител по история, както и класен ръководител.-той звучеше изискано и екзотично. Елена знаеше, че женската част от класа вече припада по него. Тя усещаше, че 6 часа с този индивид ще я изтощят във всеки смисъл на думата и накрая ще е развалина.-Сега нека проверим присъстващите! Бенджамин Мароу?  
-Тук.  
-Гуен Нормани?  
-Тук.  
-Дерек Оуман?  
-Тук!  
-Елена Уалкър-Мариан?-Тики започна да търси и след секунди фокусира погледа си в чина пред него. До този момент той отбягваше да спре погледа си върху нея и Роуд, може би заради племенницата си. Погледите на момичето и мъжа се срещнаха за пореден път.  
-Тук съм.  
Тики се изненада, но бързо се въстанови и се усмихна кокетно.  
-Пътищата ни се засичат отново, девойче! Надявам се да е за добро.  
Това предизвика много шушукания.  
-Господин Микк, аз също съм тук, хаха!  
Тики въздъхна, леко нервно:  
-Да, госпожице Роуд Камелот, виждам.  
Погледът му се върна отново към белокосата и се задържа сякаш анализиращо. Отново върна същата спокойна физиономия и продължи проверяването. Роуд се тресеше и дърдореше за партита.  
Тази година щеше да бъде много дълга.

**Author's Note:**

> Нелио-направен с усилия  
> Мануел-Бог е с нас  
> Елхарар-еврейска фамилия  
> Песента е мелодията на 14стия от анимето.


End file.
